SANGRE DE MI SANGRE
by dragoncitamalfoy
Summary: SANGRE... ROJO CARMECI, Y SIN DUDA MAS ESPESA QUE EL AGUA. HERMIONE NO HA VISTO A MALFOY EN CASI VEINTE AÑOS, MALFOY NO SABE QUE SCORPIUS NO ES SU PRIMER HIJO Y SCORPIUS NO SABE QUE LA MUJER QUE AMA ESTA PROHIBIDA PARA ÉL POR MUCHO MAS QUE POR SER UNA HIJA DE MUGGLES...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… AH Y RECUERDEN ESTO ES ****M**** ASÍ QUE YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS.**

**Hola a todas, se que no debería embarcarme en algo nuevo no habiendo terminado mi Dragón pero, no podía con la tentación. Déjenme reviews con sus comentarios, etc.**

**Xoxo **

**Dragoncita**

**Capitulo 1: Sangre**

_Hola MA._

_No se como decirte esto… Creo que quizás te molestaras conmigo, pero como de todos modos te vas a enterar… bueno. Quede en Slytherin… si, lo se es raro puesto que soy hija de muggles, pero bueno… por favor no le digas a tío Ron, seguro no vuelve a hablarme. Como sea, dejando de lado eso. Estoy feliz, este lugar es increíble, justo como tú me dijiste que lo seria, te extraño, deseo tanto que pronto sea navidad para poder regresar a casa y poder verlos a todos._

_Un beso y muchos abrazos_

_Elena._

Hermione bajo la carta y dio un largo suspiro, debió suponerlo, algunas cosas se llevan en la sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… AH Y RECUERDEN ESTO ES ****M**** ASÍ QUE YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS.**

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA INTRODUCCIÓN Y ESPERO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS. ASI PUES AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CHAP DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS A LOS PRIMEROS FAVS Y FOLLOWS QUE RECIBIO Y ESTA DEDICADO A :**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**** POR EL PRIMER REVIEW GRACIAS CHICA ME LEVANTAS EL ANIMO.**

**Y A:**

**Majo16inu**

**Aniali1234**

** .357 GRACIAS POR EL FAVORITO**

**Lunawhite19**

**Sasha2121 Y EL FOLLOW**

**GRACIAS A TODAS ME LEVANTAN EL ESPÍRITU AL MIL**

**OH POR POCO LO OLVIDO MI QUERIDA GUEST (PRINCESA SNAPE) YA TE TENGO EL CHAP DE PEQUEÑA PERO ME TEMO QUE LO SUBIRÉ HASTA MAÑANA POR QUE NECESITO HACERLE ALGUNAS CORRECCIONES Y GRACIAS POR EL JALÓN DE OREJAS.**

**Capitulo 2: Vidas**

La joven castaña y de grandes ojos color mercurio se pasaba la mano por los largos y suaves mechones de su pelo distraída con su mente en otro lado. El joven rubio de ojos azules le miraba desde su posición a varios metros de donde la chica estaba sentada, ¡Merlín! Era la chica mas bonita que había visto en su vida, ¿Por qué tenia que ser hija de muggles? Si, hija de Muggles, pues a pesar de que en su casa no se mordieran la lengua para insultar a los nacido de muggles el no compartía esas creencias, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta si lo hiciera probablemente a su abuelo le daría algo y su padre lo desconocería.

Diablos, lo había cachado mirándole, se había quedado como idiota otra vez viéndole, y es que a pesar de ser de la misma casa y tener años compartiendo las mismas clases y sala común, jamás había cruzado palabra con ella, era extraño ahora que lo pensaba, pero asi era.

**-¿Scor?-** escucho que le llamaban y volteo para ver a su amigo Stefan viéndole con esos exóticos ojos verdes.

**-¿Que?-** le pregunto tratando de disimular, sus amigos como buenos sly no les gustaban los mestizos

**-¿Ya vistes? Tu primo no deja de mirar a la sangre sucia esa-** le comento el joven moreno de ojos verdes y el rubio de inmediato busco al susodicho. Su primo Adrian estaba sentado junto a Sebastián Nott y no dejaba de ver a la joven castaña que hasta hacia momentos el también había estado observando con interés mal disimulado.

**-¿Y?- **le cuestiono tratando de calmar esa sensación de escozor en las manos. Adrian era su primo, hijo de su tía Daphne y Adrian Pucey, era alto de su propia estatura, de complexión delgada y cabello negro y ojos azules, bastante guapo según las chicas, pero demasiado tímido con ellas, su mejor amigo Sebastián Nott era hijo de Theodore Nott y Diana Misscott una muggle, raro que un ex –mortifago se enamorara de una muggle.

**-Tu primo de por si es raro, hasta cierto punto un exudado social ¿y se atreve a poner sus ojos en la sangre sucia que por no se que jodida razón logro entrar a Slytherin? ¿Esta loco? ¿O simplemente le gusta que lo traten mal?-** pregunto Stefan burlón pero algo enojado, esa condenada sangre sucia como la odiaba.

**-Nadie se va a meter con mi primo-** contesto de la nada logrando que los demás Sly que estaban sentados cerca de él alzaran la vista como si recibieran una orden de su dueño para luego bajarla y ocuparse de sus asuntos.

**-Si bueno, supongo que ser el primo del príncipe de Slytherin tiene sus ventajas-** comento el joven moreno con cierto aire de celos. Scorpius había dejado de escucharlo y solo se dedicaba a ver a su primo quien no había dejado de ver a Elena, si, Elena Granger ese era el nombre de la joven con la que él mismo se encontraba fascinado. Ella era bella, pero mas allá de su belleza física era su espíritu incansable y rebelde lo que le atraía como las termitas a la luz.

Ella era fuerte pues a pesar de ser repudiada por ser de origen muggle y por ser hija de quien era, jamás se dejaba amilanar por nadie, siempre les plantaba cara y sacaba su vena Sly con los mas duros y el como tonto estaba prendado de ella, aun a sabiendas de que jamás existiría algo entre ellos y que su propio primo tenia los ojos en ella.

**-¿Sabes? no entiendo que demonios le ve, ¿tu lo entiendes?, no es bonita, no viene de una buena familia, ni siquiera es sangre pura-** Scor revoloteo los ojos antes los alegatos de Stefan, ¿Qué no era bonita? ¿Pero que demonios pasaba con su mejor amigo? ¿acaso se había vuelto ciego? Ella era preciosa, totalmente idílica.

**-Sabes, a veces pienso que en realidad detrás de todo ese odio, es otra cosa lo que ocultas-** dejo caer como si nada, el joven de ojos verdes lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿De que hablas?-** pregunto con algo parecido al temor en la voz.

**-Yo diría que te gusta y no sabes como expresarlo y por eso prefieres fingir que te molestas- **dijo el rubio.

**-¿Queee?-** pregunto el otro mientras volteaba a todos lados para ver si alguien había escuchado a su amigo **– por supuesto que no me gusta, ¿Qué tonterías dices Scorpius?-** dijo entre dientes y con la mandíbula tensa.

**-Yo solo digo….-** comenzó a decir pero un chillido estridente lo saco de concentración. Era Maríssa, la hermana de Stefan, ella a diferencia de su hermano tenía la piel blanca como la leche y unos hermosos ojos azules. Herencia de su familia materna.

**-Scoor-** chillo de nuevo llegando a su lado y subiendo a su regazo sin importarle que estuvieran en la sala común y que todos los estuvieran viendo. Scorpius se sonrojo ligeramente, a veces le molestaba bastante las confianzas con las que la joven se dirigía a él. Pero bueno, eran amigos de toda la vida y ahora novios, lo más probable era que su padre lo obligaría a casarse con ella. ¡Demonios! Tal vez… tal vez si no estuviera enamorado como un idiota de una chica que de por si estaba prohibida, parecía no saber de su existencia. La vida era una condenada perra, si una condenada perra, pues para rematar la joven en cuestión, aparte de parecer no saber de su existencia tenía un montón de amigos pelirrojos que parecían adorarla y que se cortarían un brazo solo por ella. Gryffindor´s no los odiaba como la mayoría de los sly pero esos Potter´s y Weasley´s eran una condenada molestia.

Vio a su amigo Albus entrar en la sala y dirigirse directo a la castaña de ojos plateados, ella enfoco la vista en su amigo y sonrió calidamente. Albus, otro que no encajaba en Slytherin y como no, siendo hijo del Niño que Vivió y una Leona como era Ginevra Weasley, cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. Pero el sombrero lo había mandado ahí, y desde que lo ayudara en el anden a subir su baúl se habían vuelto mejores amigos, a pesar de que su "mejor amigo de toda la vida" como se hacia llamar Stefan y él no se llevaran a veces, el siempre trataba de que la tensión no creciera mas en el dormitorio.

**-Scooor, casi es San Valentín ¿ya pensaste en mi regalo?-** pregunto la muchacha de cabellos negros en su regazo haciendo que regresara su atención a ella y dejara de intentar leer los labios de Elena y de su amigo para saber que se decían.

**-Ehhh… No Issa no he pensado en ello-** dijo sincero regalándole una sonrisita avergonzada y de disculpa. Ella frunció el ceño un poco ofendida y después recompuso el semblante a una sonrisa depredadora, de esas que él sabia no auguriaba nada bueno, ni para el ni para su bolsillo. Honestamente el quería mucho a Maríssa, pero como novia era una lata muy a menudo.

**-Bueno no te preocupes, seguro que yo pensare en algo y te dejare pistas para que me sorprendas- **le contesto besándole en la mejilla y bajándose de su regazo, seguro que iría a averiguar que era lo mas caro que podía pedirle para esa fecha.

**-Mi hermana esta loca por ti, me alegra, pronto seremos familia-** comento Stefan si mirarlo pues sus ojos verdes estaba entretenidos viendo algo que según el le causaba mucho asco. Para Stefan al principio, Elena Granger no fue mas que una sangre sucia inmunda que no merecía ni su desprecio, pero con los años, la mugrosa había agarrado un cuerpo tentador, y su rostro, ¡Merlín Bendito! nada tan repulsivo como un muggle debería ser tan perfecto y bello. Por eso la odiaba, pero su polla parecía no hacerle ascos a un coño caliente y en definitivamente Elena Granger tenia uno entre esas torneadas y kilométricas piernas de suave y aterciopelada piel dorada. Su Hombría despertó al ver su falda escolar levantarse un poco por cuando se puso de pie para seguir a Potter, otro mestizo que no merecía ser el mejor amigo del príncipe de Slytherin.

Pero regresando a la culpable de su calentura, ya había aguantado lo suficiente, dos condenados años aguantándose las ganas de abrirle las piernas a esa condenada impura y hundirse dentro de ella hasta los cojones, mientras ella gritara su nombre de dolor y placer, por que si de algo estaba seguro era que nadie la había tocado… aun… Eso lo hizo sonreír, se jugaría una mano para conseguirla, claro todo a espaldas de sus amigos, por que se vería muy mal que alguien como el, sangre pura, rico y guapo anduviera detrás de esa, pero le diría que debían mantenerlo en secreto, algo se le ocurriría y cuando se aburriera de ella la botaría como la basura que era.

Vio a Scorpius, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos seguro, pensando en su hermana. La verdad no le molestaba que su mejor amigo se tirara a su hermana pues siempre había querido a Scor como a un hermano y que en un futuro no muy lejano se convirtiera en su cuñado solo era estrechar más los lazos y fortalecer a su familia.

**-Si-** dijo el rubio en un suspiro pesaroso, mas su amigo no lo noto demasiado entretenido en como llegarle a la castaña**\- Creo que debería ir a pensar sobre que le comprare a tu hermana-** dijo poniendose de pie y encaminándose a su habitación, la cual compartía con el, su primo y Albus. Lo mejor seria preguntarle a Antonella la hermana menor de Maríssa y Stefan que era lo que su hermana quería.

**-0-0-0-**

Scorpius no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, a unos diez metros de donde el estaba parado y completamente estático, estaba Elena y el paleto de su primo que en esos momentos sonreía y le decía quien sabe que estupidez a la joven que lo veía con timidez y parecía muy sonrojada.

Elena por su parte estaba muy alagada por lo que Adrian le estaba diciendo, el era guapo pero lo que a ella le gustaba es que el jamás la había tratado como basura, siempre era amable y respetuoso. San Valentín había llegado y Adrian le sorprendió con una hermosa rosa que tenia puesto un hechizo de permanencia para que las gotas de roció no se le secaran.

El joven saco un estuche y dentro había un dije de un Dragón con las alas abiertas y sosteniendo una espada. Era hermoso y seguramente caro, pues los diamantes en los ojos y las alas del animal delataban su valor. Ella abrió la boca intentando rechazarlo.

**-No aceptare un no por respuesta y no se aceptan devoluciones-** dijo el sonriéndole, había escogido un dragón pues en clase de DCAO todos mostraron sus patronus y el de ella era un dragón, algo extraño pero asi era.

**-Adrian… yo no se que decir, es algo muy hermoso pero no quiero que tu pienses mal de mi- **dijo ella insegura de aceptar semejante regalo. El negó con la cabeza mientras le mostraba una radiante sonrisa. Siempre le había gustado, desde que la conoció en primer año, pero nunca se le había acercado por temor al rechazo.

Scorpius estaba hirviendo en ira, como se atrevía a regalarle cosas a la chica que le gustaba, era obvio que era un pensamiento muy estupido y egoísta pero sus celos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

**-Gracias entonces y feliz san Valentín para ti también Adrian- **dijo ella sonriéndole mientras sus amigas soltaban risitas tontas y uno que otro gritito de admiración, ella comenzó a apartarse pero en un momento regreso y poniendose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El joven se quedo con la mano en su mejilla viendo hipnotizado como la joven se alejaba con su grupo de amigas que no dejaban de alabar el regalo que él le había obsequiado.

Veinte minutos después Scorpius y él estaban tirados en el piso golpeándose mutuamente, pues en cuanto atravesó el umbral de su dormitorio su primo le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro que lo tiro, y no paro con eso si no que se le monto encima y comenzó a golearlo una y otra vez, a lo que el solo respondió el ataque asestándole también sus buenos puñetazos, asi los encontraron los otros dos habitantes del lugar. Albus sostuvo a Adrian y Stefan hizo lo propio con Scorpius quien mas que calmado parecía querer descuartizar a su primo que lo miraba molesto y confundido.

**-¿pero que carajos les pasa?-** pregunto Albus, al no entender el comportamiento de su amigo. Scorpius por lo general era calmado, aun que de vez en cuando dejaba salir su carácter pero en definitiva nunca se había mostrado agresivo mas que en el Quidditch.

**-De seguro, este, tuvo la culpa-** dijo Stefan defendiendo a su "casi hermano" **–O crees que no es una vergüenza que se le declara en medio del comedor a esa… escoria- **dijo hirviendo de los celos pues el había pensado en regalarle alguna baratija a la puta de Granger para que aflojara pero el imbecil de Pucey se le había adelantado y no solo eso, si no que condenado idiota le había regalado una creación de Marcus Archer, el famoso Joyero del callejos Diagon. Imbecil, se la había hecho pero se alegraba que Scorpius le diera su merecido.

**-Cálmate con mi prima- **Dijo Albus en tono de advertencia, molesto por el modo despectivo en que Zabini se refería a su "prima" Elena. **–Será mejor que cuides tu lengua Zabini a la hora de referirte a un miembro de mi familia o tu y yo vamos a terminar mal-** le advirtió serio, pues a pesar de que Albus fuera un chico tranquilo, como decía su tío Bill, mientras me toquen el curo no hay problema, pero si me tocan la carne… Scorpius no seguía la conversación en lo único que pensaba era en arrancarle la piel en tiras a su primo por entrometido.

**-Yo no se que carajos te pasa Scorpius, pero que yo recuerde no te he ofendido en nada-** dijo Adrian después de un rato lanzándose dagas con los ojos **– O dime que jodidos te molesto tanto para que te lanzaras contra mi de esa manera, ¿O fue por lo de Elena? Yo no te recordaba tan prejuicioso-** declaro el joven.

Scorpius se negó a contestar, porque ¿Qué carajos iba a decir? ¿Qué le había golpeado por regalarle algo a la joven que le gustaba? ¿O usaria el argumento de la sangre cuando todos sabían que el no tenia esos perjuicios? Decidió dejarlo asi, de un jalón se soltó de Stefan y apartando de un empujón a Albus y a su primo se abrió camino a la puerta. Ya ni del puto regalo de Maríssa se había acordado todo por estar pensando en Elena Granger.

**-0-0-**

Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio. Trabaja en el mundo Muggle como secretaria, pues no había podido terminar sus estudios cuando Elena llegara de manera sorpresiva a su vida, y ella se viera sola y con un bebe en camino, asi que decidió alejarse del mundo mágico y vivir con los Muggle. Consigio un trabajo y con la ayuda de la familia Weasley y de Harry saco adelante a su pequeña beba.

Elena… le había puesto asi por el significado del nombre, ella era la luz de su vida. Y también por que le encantaba la historia de Troya, el romance entre Paris y Elena. Aun cuando este no terminara bien, muy parecido a su propia historia. Aun que en ella no hubiera un Menélao y su Paris no estuviera tan enamorado como el lo decía, pues sin siquiera decirle adiós se fue de su lado y jamás le volvió a ver la cara dejándola con el corazón destrozado y una vida inocente creciendo dentro de ella.

Se paro de nuevo y decidió tomarse un descanso, pensar en eso nunca le hacia bien. Lloro, lloro como una idiota por el, por su traición y cuando se entero que no solo la había dejado embarazada, si no que se casaba con otra por el mismo motivo se sintió morir. La había engañado en más de una forma y eso era algo que aun ahora después de casi dieciocho años le dolía. Maldito… Maldito el y toda su Estirpe. Maldito, Maldito el y su sangre pura. Apretó los puños y una lagrima de impotencia corrió por su mejilla, solo esperaba que jamás de los jamases se le volviera a cruzar por el camino, por que de ser asi el puñetazo que le dio cuando niños no seria nada comparado con lo que le haría.

Regreso a su escritorio y decidió que esa tarde antes de irse a casa pasaría por la tienda de electrónicos y le compraría a Elena el teléfono ese que traía de todo para su cumpleaños, aun cuando falta varios meses por que si, su hija tuvo la desgracia de nacer el mismo día que él, el cinco de junio. Negó con la cabeza, cuando niña Elena era tan parecida a el que le asustaba, hacia sus mismo gestos, tanto asi que en mas de una ocasión se vio encerrada en la alacena llorando por ese regraciado pues su inocente bebe se lo había recordado.

Pero no, ella no dejo que su hija creciera asi, malcriada y caprichosa, por mas que sus genes la hicieran asi ella se esforzó en convertirla en una niña buena y de buen corazón. La amaba, era su vida y jamás permitiría que le pasara nada malo, ni que nadie le hiciera daño.

**-0-0-0-**

Empujo sus caderas con mayor rapidez y le tomo la cabeza con mayor rudeza, la mujer entendió perfectamente y relajo la garganta lo más que pudo, mas al ser tan grande y grueso una arcada le subió al sentirlo topándole en la garganta. Se aguanto, él era condenadamente hermoso y no se permitiría quedar en vergüenza ante el, además que no solo era un cliente generoso si no también un condenado semental, no lo perdería solo por que no pudiera controlar el dolor en su gargarita y quijadas.

Lo siguiente fue un gemido ronco y los chorros calientes disparados directo en el fondo de su garganta, ella lo trago cuanto pudo.

**-Límpialo… no dejes nada-** le dijo con una voz que decía que no admitiría menos. Ella gustosa lo hizo lo lamió hasta dejarlo completamente limpio y se relamió después de llevarse a la boca con su dedo el hilillo que se le había escurrido por la comisura del labio. Los ojos del hombre resplandecieron al verla de rodillas con los generosos pechos al aire tragándose aquello que acababa de expulsar como si del néctar mas delicioso se tratara, sonrió con su típica sonrisa ladeada, un toquido en la puerta de su despacho lo hizo desistir de lo que estaba pensando.

**-Puedes irte, terminaremos otro día-** dijo mientras se metía el miembro en los carisimos pantalones y se acomodaba en su sillón. La mujer de cabellos castaños se apresuro a acomodarse la ropa y el cabello pues el se lo había estropeado un poco con la rudeza de sus caricias.

La puerta se abrió, una mujer alta y elegante de cabellos rubios entro por ella con un porte típico de la nobleza. Los ojos de Astoria llamearon en una muda ira al ver a aquella ramera en la oficina de su esposo. Draco la ignoro y fingió no ver a la mujer que en esos momento salía prácticamente corriendo de su despacho al sentirse atemorizada por la mirada de su esposa.

**-Se parece a ella-** dijo Astoria, haciendo que el rubio arqueara la ceja sin siquiera levantar la mirada fingiendo no saber de que le hablaba. Siempre era asi, todas, todas y cada una de sus putas se parecían a ella. Si no era el cabello, eran los ojos o hasta los pechos. Draco siempre le había dicho que le gustaban los senos grandes, lo suficientemente grandes para hacerse una buena paja entre ellos. Eso se lo había dicho mientras la penetraba con rudeza cuando según el se vio obligado a consumar su matrimonio y desde entonces el se burlaba de ella con esas putas baratas que tanto se parecían a la otra.

Como lo odiaba, ella era su esposa ¡Por Merlín! Ella era una Greengrass, una sangre pura, bella como ninguna y él, él siempre se había atrevido a despreciarle por ella. Además no era su culpa que el hubiera sido tan cobarde de no luchar por el gran amor que según sentía por la otra.

**-Scorpius vendrá a casa para las vacaciones de primavera-** dijo esperando llamar su atención. Draco dejo los papeles que revisaba y con una mirada aburrida se dirigió a su esposa.

**-¿Y por eso interrumpes mis ocupaciones? Soy un hombre ocupado Astoria y nuestro hijo ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender que su padre y su madre ya no se entienden, asi que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo a la casita- **dijo con semblante aburrido para después regresar a sus papeles, eso la hizo enfurecer y perder los papeles.

**-¡CLARO NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA TU FAMILIA, PERO NO FUERA ELLA PORQUE DE SEGURO SI TENDRÍAS TIEMPO PARA JUGAR A LA CASITA! ¡¿CIERTO?! ¡¿CIERTO?! ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA TU HIJO, PERO SI PARA TUS MÚLTIPLES PUTAS! ¡COMO TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY!- **le grito para después salir azotando la puerta. Draco sonrió y dejo los papeles en el escrito se recostaron en su cómodo sillón y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, después de chasquear sus dedos. Su asistente entro inmediatamente y no hizo falta que le dijera nada, la mujer de generosas curvas saco su varita de entre su escote y se hechizo el cabello hasta que este dejo de ser negro y lacio y se convirtió en una maraña de rizos castaños. Se quito la ropa mientras caminaba y una vez desnuda se subió a horcajadas sobre el rubio que en ningún momento se movió.

Ella sola haría el trabajo…

**-0-0-0-**

**Dejen reviews **

**Xoxo **

**Dragoncita**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… AH Y RECUERDEN ESTO ES MA/E (Mature/Extreme) ASÍ QUE YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS. **

**Hola, sigo trabajando a pesar de tardarme, ya saben que la vida no es muy fácil que digamos, pero intento apurarme. Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Y les informo que este será un fic cortito así que algunas cosas serán bastante rápidas, un beso espero les guste y dejen reviews.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**SE ME OLVIDABA, LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE EL DRAGON, LA LEONA Y EL ESCORPION SERA PUBLICADA EN EL ESPACIO DE LA PRIMERA. PARA QUE ESTEN AL PENDIENTE.**

(Recomiendo la canción de Alex Band con el mismo nombre)

**Capitulo3**: **Only one**

Scorpius la vio entre el gentío del andén, estaba de puntilla estirando su delicado cuello tratando de ver entre tanta gente. De repente escucho a Albus despedirse y salir corriendo hacia donde ella estaba rodeada de un montón de pelirrojos, la vio sonreí y un momento después su visión se vio obstaculizada por una espalda ancha cubierta por tela oscura.

**-James-** la escucho decir mientras el hermano de Albus la alzaba en volada y ella reía delicadamente. El monstruo de los celos de nuevo despertó.

Adrian también estaba viendo como James Potter la hacia reír y la tocaba disimuladamente, en las manos, en los codos, el cabello. Se suponía que ellos eran novios o algo, porque… bueno, después de San Valentín se sentaban juntos a veces y platicaban mas a menudo, además que él la había besado en una ocasión, para ser exactos hacia una semana y en su mundo el creía que con eso era mas que suficiente para que quedara claro que quería muchísimo mas de ella.

**\- ¿Cómo has estado?-** pregunto el moreno, alto y de ojos chocolate, vestido en su uniforme de la academia, quería que ella lo viera. James tenía una sonrisa fácil y un sentido del humor muy desarrollado, era capaz de hacerla reír hasta las lágrimas por prácticamente cualquier cosa. Ella le sonrió mas y James sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Elena le gustaba desde siempre pero jamás se atrevió a hacer nada, era menor que él y a su padre de seguro le molestaría mucho si lo viera cortejando a su ahijada.

Aunque… si lo pensaba bien, ella pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y… bueno ya no habría impedimento legal para no hacer ver sus intenciones.

**-Estoy muy bien, gracias, aunque la escuela no ha sido lo mismo sin ti- **le contesto con gentileza, y era cierto. James Potter había sobre pasado por mucho a los antiguos merodeadores e incluso a sus tíos los gemelos Weasley, desde su graduación la escuela ya no era tan divertida.

**-Si bueno, se tiene que avanzar- **Ella asintió. James dejo que sus ojos vagaran con un poco de libertad, había crecido, ya casi le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, sus cabellos color chocolate estaban atados en una coleta alta algo floja y parecían brillar como la miel, su cuerpo estaba mas maduro, era toda una belleza, ninguna chica, de todas con las que el había estado se comparaba con ella, su angelical rostro lo dejaba desarmado.

**-Chicos es hora de irnos-** anuncio Molly quien a pesar de ser más joven que ellos era muchísimo más madura y responsable que todos ellos juntos, ella era muy seria y no le gustaba convivir con sus muchos primos en la escuela, decía que su único enfoque era estudiar no andar por ahí de vaga. Se parecía mucho a su estirado padre Percy Weasley.

Caminaron detrás de sus demás familiares, Elena dejo que el moreno le ayudara con su baúl, cuando este había insistido. Una vez en la calle James rompió el silencio.

**-Sabes, conseguí boletos para ver a First Moment y me preguntaba si… bueno… si tú quisieras ir… bueno, mmmh… conmigo- **a pesar de ser un chico muy atrevido junto a ella siempre se sentía nervioso. Tal vez era su dulzura o su inocencia lo que le hacia tener un sentimiento de remordimiento, al intentar seducirla.

**-Claro, seguro. A Lily le va a dar algo cuando sepa que tienes boletos, pobre-** Lily era dos años menor que ella y Albus, asi que era demasiado joven para acudir a un concierto o eso era lo que seguro diría el tío Harry**.- Fred debe estar loco por ir-** ella sabia lo mucho que al chico le gustaba la banda. Albus pareció incomodo de repente y ella supo que algo no cuadraba.

**\- En realidad… solo conseguí dos y… bueno yo creí que te gustaría ir conmigo, como en una cita- **A estas alturas ya se encontraban en los corredores de la estación King Cross rodeados de Muggles que iban y venían, ella parpadeo un poco y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color. Adoraba James, era su amigo y quizás en algún momento de su vida sufrió un ligero enamoramiento por él, pero ahora no sabia como tomar aquello, pues su mente se vio invadida por unos ojos color azules que no eran precisamente los de Adrián Pucey, una punzada de remordimiento le llego hondo.

**-Creo que, estaría bien-** accedió solo por que no quería que James se enfadara, además lo suyo tendría algún futuro y no habría problema con que su mama gritara hasta que le explotara la cabeza si le dijera que salía con Adrián u otro Slytherin.

**-Me alegra que digas que si-** dijo mirándole fijamente y acariciando su mejilla distraído por la suavidad de su piel, James se sentía completamente hipnotizado por aquellas orbes mercurio que lo veían fijamente, se inclino un poco con la intención de besarle sin importarle nada. Mas el golpe en su espalda lo distrajo.

Volteo con la intención de matar a quien quiera que se atreviera a interrumpir su momento de oportunidad, con lo que no conto fue con el derechazo que fue directo a su mandíbula haciéndolo trastabillar y caer sobre su espalda. Un chico salido de quien sabe donde comenzó a golpearlo, el no se amilano, escucho a Elena llamarlo varias veces con la intención de detenerlo. Se lo saco de encima y comenzó a regresarle los golpes. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Pucey.

**-¡Basta!, ¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor!-** Elena estaba en shock, más que eso, asustada, esos dos iban a matarse si no los detenía, de un momento a otro James se puso de pie dándose por ganador. Adrián podría ser igual de alto pero no era tan corpulento como el chico Potter. Lo vio sacar su varita y las chispas rojas salían de esta.

Elena se precipito y se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes, Adrián seguía tirado respirando agitadamente, ese condenado de Potter tenia buenos puños, el gusto de la sangre llenaba su boca, el muy hijo de puta le había roto el labio y ese último golpe que conecto en su estomago lo dejo sin aire, era un estupido, actuó sin razón y lo sabia, sus celos lo dominaron y lo único que quería era destruir al imbecil de Potter por tratar de besar a su chica.

**-He dicho que ya basta, ¿estás loco?-** ahí estaba el genio Granger, James salio de su ofuscación y la vio tan bella, valiente, y bueno… muy enfadada. Suspiro y bajo la varita, era cierto ¿estaba loco? Si, y era solo por ella. Había estado a punto de cruciar a un chico al que ni siquiera conocía bien y que si bien podía haberse valido con la escusa de la agresión pero eso no era lo que haría un verdadero auror, mucho menos su padre.

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?-** la voz arrastrada le saco de sus cavilaciones y ahí enfrente suyo estaba Lucius Malfoy se veía furioso y exigía una explicación **–Adrián… levántate-** le ordeno al joven de ojos azules. James se envaro en toda su estatura, conocía al patriarca de los Malfoy de vista, su padre le había advertido sobre esa gente hacia años cuando el y Scorpius Malfoy estuvieron a punto de ser expulsados por liarse a golpes durante un partido de Quidditch

Adrian se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, sin ver al abuelo de Scorpius, solo tenia ojos para Elena que en esos momentos veía fijamente al abuelo de Scorpius. Lucius no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, esa muchacha era la hija de la sangre sucia, ¿como lo sabia? fácil…

_Estaba admirando la foto, el investigador acababa de llegar con su último reporte como era su costumbre, cada año. La habían nombrado Premio Anual. Dio un suspiro y dejo la foto donde una joven castaña y de ojos plateados sonreía a la nada mientras escribía algo en un pergamino. Desde el principio ordeno que le siguieran, con esa gente nunca se estaba seguro, por lo que él no se confiaría de que esa mujer y su hija se mantuvieran alejadas de su familia, lo que el no se esperaba era que la mocosa no fuera un adefesio o un Squib._

_No, a pesar de ser una bastarda, la muchacha tenia mucho de los Malfoy, con solo verle a los ojos, era como verse en un espejo, los rasgos aristocráticos, además que era astuta y había ido a parar en Slytherin con Scorpius…. Scorpius, su orgullo, aun hoy en día se sorprendía por la concepción de su nieto, en la que por cierto tuviera mucho que ver, ya que prácticamente le había guiado la polla a su hijo para que desvirgara a la madre del muchacho._

_En esa ocasión Draco había estado tan ebrio que ni siquiera lograba tener una erección, pero Lucius con lo mañoso que era le había hecho tomarse una fuerte dosis de afrodisiaco a base de Cantárida, y no se fue hasta que escucho a Astoria llorar por su virtud perdida, al día siguiente la pobre chica no podía ni sostenerse en sus pobres piernas de la buena follada que su hijo le dio._

_Si, se había comportado como un maldito, pero no podía permitir que su hijo se mezclara con aquella gentuza, mas el daño ya estaba hecho, pues el muy idiota ya había preñado a la Sangre sucia, asi que lo único que pudo hacer fue chantajearlo con dejarlo en la calle y con matar a la mugrosa si la volvía a ver, el sabia que Draco era un cobarde pero no tenía ni idea a que grado, asi que… asi lo hizo jamás la volvió a ver y el se encargo de que jamás se enterara de la existencia de la mocosa._

_Se puso sus lentes de nuevo y levanto la foto para observarla de nuevo, se había convertido en una jodida belleza, lastima que fuera hija de quien era, de lo contrario se habría enorgullecido en llamarla nieta…_

Y ahí estaba ella viéndolo con curiosidad mal disimulada, de no ser por los condenados rizos marrones y los ojos color mercurio, Lucius hubiera jurado que estaría viendo un retrato mas joven de su difunta madre. Lucius le lanzo una mirada estilo Malfoy y tuvo que reconocer el valor de la mocosa al no achicarse bajo su glacial mirada.

Scorpius vio a su primo retener su enojo frente a su abuelo y vio al pobre idiota de Potter quererse poner al tú por tú con él. Imbécil, ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurría? ¿Qué no tenía ni puta idea de quien era su abuelo y de lo que era capaz? Scorp nunca había sido partidario de las Artes Oscuras pero solo por el placer de ver a ese idiota de Potter retorciéndose de dolor apoyaría a su abuelo a conciencia. Había visto a ese tratando de besarla y eso le hacía hervir la sangre más allá de todo juicio o moral.

**-Vamos chicos, es tarde, nuestros padres nos esperan- **esa era ella tratando de calmar las cosas.

**-No sabía que tu tenías padre, Granger-** las risitas no hicieron esperar, era Marissa y su sequito de inadaptadas, Scorpius sintió un apretujón en el pecho, sabia por las investigaciones que había hecho entre los chiquillos de las casas que Elena era huérfana de padre**.- Pensé que eras una bastarda-** otra ronda de risitas, parecían hienas riéndose ante la expectativa de una suculenta merienda, los ojos de Marissa refugiaban maldad y malas intenciones, jamás le habían gustado los ojos verdes de esa chica, juraría que a veces veía sombras oscuras moviéndose en sus orbes, un escalofrió le bajo por las espalda al recordar aquello.

**-Tienes razón, Zabini, soy una bastarda –**Lucius alzo una ceja a su más puro estilo mientras contemplaba a aquella mocosa decir eso con tal aplomo como si en verdad lo creyera **–Por desgracia mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y por eso soy una bastarda-** más risitas y uno que otro comentario despectivo susurrado mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se abría paso por el bello rostro de Marissa **–Pero es mejor ser una bastarda por algo tan técnico como no tener padre que por tener uno que no te quiere…- **La sonrisa de la morena murió ahí mientras una mueca de la más pura repugnancia se instalaba en su fes, Scorpius vi todo en cámara lenta y gracias a Merlín fue más rápido en cachar a la Slytherin antes de que se fuera de lleno contra la muchacha. Marissa forcejeo mientras profería insultos maliciosos contra la Gryffindor. El rubio la sostuvo contra si evitando a toda costa que se zafara de su agarre y fuera a hacerle daño a Elena que la veía con una mirada regia, su corazón palpito más deslumbrado que nunca.

Lucius escondió una sonrisita de orgullo al ver a la chiquilla defendiéndose con la clase de una reina, sin duda era un desperdicio y una lástima que fuera una mestiza, porque tenía la sangre más fría que muchos que se decían sangre pura.

**-Bueno, después de este penoso espectáculo creo que es hora de irnos- **La chiquilla de Zabini dejo inmediatamente su ataque mientras lo miraba avergonzada, sabía que había perdido mucho a sus ojos, pues una Señora Malfoy no debía comportarse como verdulera, nunca. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar esperando que su nieto y el chico Pucey lo siguieran.

Marissa vio a los pobretones aun esperando y vio a la mugrosa Muggle de Granger, la odiaba con toda su alma, esa maldita siempre sobresalía en todo la muy… recompuso su cara y se pegó más al duro y largo cuerpo de su novio antes de pasarle los brazos por el cuello y plantarle un fogoso beso, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a la mugrosa fruncir las cejas y apartar la vista, ¡Lo sabía! Lo había sospechado pero ahora sabía que era cierto, a la mugrosa de Granger le gustaba su Scorpius, ella la había cachado más de una vez mirándole sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su descarado escudriño. Se pegó más a Scorp mientras sentía sus manos posarse en sus caderas, empapo las bragas al imaginar todo lo que harían este verano.

Scorpius la separo con cuidado de su cuerpo mientras buscaba a Elena con la mirada, solo para ver su espalda alejarse de él, maldita sea con Marissa y su incesante ataque. Sin decir nada se alejó de ella y recogió su valija, corriendo para alcanzar a su abuelo y a su primo. Marissa lo vio correr sin siquiera despedirse, sabía que no debía atosigarlo pero lo quería, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie se lo quitara.

_**-0-0-0-**_

Draco vio por la ventana de la cabaña hacia el cielo, le gustaba estar en aquel lugar, era lo más cercano a la tranquilidad que tenía, nadie sabía de ese lugar en absoluto, nadie excepto las mujeres que llevaba de vez en cuando y ni siquiera ellas, pues tenía sus métodos para traerlas y llevarlas sin que ellas conocieran el camino hacia su refugio, sintió una mano bajar por su pecho y abdominales hasta su entrepierna, la mano se cerró sobre su polla y comenzó un lento bombeo, se puso duro en cuestión de minutos, la mujer castaña apareció en su visión con una sonrisa seductora que él devolvió antes de cerrar los ojos y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás cuando comenzó a chuparlo con su boca, ella era magnifica en eso, lo succiono completo mientras con sus manos atendía su escroto y hacia rodar sus bolas, ella siguió hasta que el con rudeza la tomo por el cabello y la aparto tomándose en su mano, bombeando su esperma y salpicándole la cara mientras ella sonreía lujuriosa, una vez hubo terminado se apartó frustrado, pues sabía que aunque la puta que estaba a sus pies relamiéndose su leche era una copia fiel de la mujer que amaba, no era ella, ninguna era ella.

La ira aumento en su sistema, como odiaba todo, odiaba su vida, odiaba a su esposa pero lo que más odiaba era a su padre, ese bastardo miserable.

**-¿Draco?-** la mujerzuela a sus pies, ya se había lamido todo lo que le arrojo y parecía deseosa de mas, con furia se acercó a ella y la tomo por los cabellos antes de arrojarla a la cama y montarse en ella, la penetro de un golpe mientras ella chillaba de dolor, la monto como un animal enfurecido mientras ella sollozaba pero no más de dolor, continuo sus empujes mientras la llevaba al clímax una y otra vez, para el quinto orgasmo ella solo estaba ahí abierta de piernas corriéndose desmadejada, con fuerza la hizo rodar sobre su estómago y con un nuevo empuje en ella, la penetro y la hizo gozar, cuando se sintió nadar en sus fluido y la fricción no fue de su gusto la penetro por el trasero haciéndola nuevamente gritar de dolor, le surco por detrás hasta que ella se corrí de nuevo instándole a llegar con ella, salió ante su inminente orgasmo y se vacío sobre su redondo trasero llenándole con su semilla, la vio jadeando desmadejada sobre el colchón y supo que había sido rudo, ella ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió con lujuria, le gustaba el juego rudo y que él la maltratara, también sabía que por una buena follada con él a ella no le importaba usar el hechizo de magia oscura para parecerse a ella.

Se levantó de la cama sintiéndose repentinamente mal y nauseabundo.

**-0-**

Hermione se apresuró para llegar a su escritorio, le encantaba haber vuelto, poder usar su magia sin tener que mirar sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que nadie la veía, hasta el más simple hechizo de levitación era como un orgasmo para ella, tantos años reprimiendo su magia era como estar sobrecargada de energía, sonrió, quizás al principio le había parecido una idiotez regresar, pero ahora sabía que la idea de Harry de retomar su vida en el mundo mágico había sido lo correcto, él la había visto marchita por no poder usar su magia, por no poder sobresalir y le había dicho que era tiempo, tiempo para retomar su vida. Para regresar y enfrentar sus demonios, más aun cuando su hija estaba a nada de cumplir los diecisiete años y ser una adulta legalmente.

Recogió los documentos que le habían enviado a su jefe esa mañana, entro a la oficina y los dejos sobre el escritorio, no había nadie ahí pues su jefe aun no regresaba de su viaje por Australia, con un pase de varita convoco una jarra con agua fresca y un vaso, otro ademan y el aire se perfumo suavemente a vainilla, esperaba que a él hombre le gustara la vainilla, pues al ser su primer día aun no lo conocía.

**-Buenos días-** una voz cadenciosa le llego por la espalda, ella de inmediato se enderezo de donde estaba acomodando los objetos –**Supongo que tú eres Hermione, la nueva asistente-** Se dio la vuelta y dio de lleno con un hombre alto y moreno, los ojos oscuros de él le recorrieron completa desde la punta de sus tacones a la parte superior de su cabeza, se alegraba de haber ido de compras antes de entrar a trabajar y adquirir atuendos adecuados para su nuevo puesto, no era lo mismo ser secretaria de un abogado cualquiera a ser la asistente del director del departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas.

**-Sí, soy Hermione Granger- **El hombre alzo su ceja oscura y una mediana sonrisa apareció en su rostro dejándole ver lo atractivo que era.

**-Ya, te me hacías conocida-** comento mientras entraba totalmente a la oficina y rodeaba el escritorio **–Mi nombre es Anthony Rickett –** dijo mientras le tendía la mano para estrechársela, ella dudo un segundo antes de darle la mano, él la sorprendió llevándosela a los labios y depositando el fantasma de un beso en el dorso, se sonrojo sin remedio, a pesar de ser una mujer madura después de Malfoy había abandonado el salir con hombres, además con Elena pequeña no le había dado confianza rehacer su vida con nadie. **–Me alegra de que estés con nosotros, se me ha dicho que eres una mujer con grandes habilidades que espero podamos aprovechar para beneficio de la comunidad-** con eso la soltó y se acomodó en su silla, Hermione espero un momento para ver si él tenía algo más que decir pero cuando lo vio enfrascarse en los papeles sobre su escritorio ella salió en silencio.

A la hora de la comida se encontró con Harry en el pasillo esperándole para ir juntos a tomar algo.

**-¿Qué tal tu mañana?-** Harry había embarnecido en esos años, ya no era más el adolecente flacucho y sin gracia de antaño, ahora era un hombre guapo y fornido que lograba que más de una fémina volteara a verlo a su paso.

**-Bien supongo-** el Señor Rickett no era un hombre exigente, mientras el trabajo estuviera bien hecho no se quejaba por los por menores. Ambos caminaron mientras Harry le contaba sobre la redada contra pociones ilegales que había llevado a cabo esa mañana de ahí que llevara su viejo uniforme de Auror, para pasar desapercibido entre su equipo.

Ambos se detuvieron un segundo frente la oficina de Harry pues quería pasar por unos papeles que había olvidado mandar a otro departamento.

**-Me estoy haciendo viejo, Herms, ya comienzo a olvidar cosas, Gin bromea sobre poner mi nombre en mis calzoncillos por si es que un día no recuerdo quien soy- **Hermione se rio ante el comentario, antes de ver la cara de su amigo transfigurarse en una mueca de desprecio, ella volteo solo un poco para poder ver lo que su amigo veía con tanta insistencia…

Draco recorrió el solitario pasillo del ministerio, odiaba tener que presentarse en persona para solucionar problemas o solicitar permisos, era una puta lata tener que verle la cara a Potter y compañía cada vez que iba, porque si, cada vez que iba, el lugar parecía infestado de pobretones que por su "gran" heroísmo ahora trabajaban ahí. ¡Argh! ¡Qué Mierda!

¡Oh! Y hablando del elegido, ahí estaba San Potter parado con su estúpido uniforme de Auror. Algo que él no comprendía pues según tenía entendido ahora él era el mandamás en ese departamento, su vista se vio atraída por la acompañante del moreno, ¡vaya con Potter! Se veía demasiado atraído por la mujer que lo acompañaba, además que le sonreía estúpidamente, o al menos eso le parecía a él.

Mmmh, aun que tenía que admitir que Potter tenia buen gusto, ella estaba de espaldas y era más bajita que San Potter a pesar de los tacones que estilizaban y realzaban sus torneadas pantorrillas, lástima que su falda de tubo le impidiera ver más de aquellas doradas piernas.

Tenía un culo redondo y respingón que hacía que la clara tela de su falda gris claro se tensara deliciosamente, una cinturita de muñeca que se le notaba a pesar de la holgada blusa blanca que le cubría y al final una mata de rizos castaños que se extendía por su espalda.

¿Rizos castaños? No. No puede ser cierto, se dijo a sí mismo. Ella, ella no podía estar ahí, seguía tan perdido en su negación que no noto que Potter lo miraba con claro desprecio lo que si noto fue el angelical rostro de Hermione Granger de perfil al principio y finalmente de lleno cuando ella volteo a ver lo que su amigo veía.

Ella seguía igual, su exquisito rostro seguía prácticamente igual al de la adolecente con la que tantas veces fantaseo. Solo que ahora estaba complementado por el cuerpo de una mujer con suficientes cuervas como para que cualquier hombre se ahogara feliz.

Hermione jadeo quedamente, no podía creer su mala suerte. Su primer día en el ministerio y tenía que topárselo. Ahí estaba él, había cambiado bastante, ya no era un niño si no un hombre hecho y derecho, su cuerpo ya no era delgado y fibroso. Más bien era musculoso y a todas luces duro como roca. Su irritación y odio aumentaron ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan condenadamente bien? Bastardo miserable, no debería verse tan condenadamente guapo. Debería verse viejo y acabado, con una panza horrible y un caso grave de alopecia.

Draco la observo detenidamente, se veía algo pálida y claramente desconcertada de verle ahí, ¿Cuándo había regresado? ¿No se suponía que estaría haciendo cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en el mundo Muggle y no aquí? Sus pies parecían no obedecerle y demasiado pronto para su gusto se vio a si mismo frente a ellos.

**-Potter-** saludo con su típica voz arrastrada reservada exclusivamente para Potter y Co.

**-Malfoy-** respondió al saludo con una más que obvia pisca de irritación y disgusto. Potter podía irse a la mierda, le importaba un cuerno que lo odiara, sabía que se lo merecía, lo que si le dolía en el fondo de su alma era la obvia indiferencia en la actitud de la mujer.

**-Granger-** no pudo evitar quedarse embobado en esos maravillosos ojos chocolates que brillaban con luz propia y parecían hechos de fuego, era un fuego en el que a él le gustaría calcinarse sin problema alguno.

**-Malfoy-** Hermione quiso abrazarse a sí misma, todas las emociones que creía enterradas reaparecieron en un segundo mezcladas con odio y resentimiento profundo, aun cuando su voz había sonado fría y carente de emoción justo como lo deseaba sabía que no podría controlar el temblor que parecía querer controlar su cuerpo. Ese miserable no merecía saber cuánto aun le afectaba su abandono. Y jamás lo sabría se dijo a si misma con convicción, si tenía que tratar con Draco Malfoy, lo haría pero solo como un conocido de la infancia nada más.

**-Cuanto tiempo-** dijo casual, siendo consciente de las dagas que parecía lanzarle Potter con la mirada, comprensible, se dijo, había abandonado a Granger sin decirle ni un adiós, se había comportado como un cobarde, pero al final no se arrepentía, ella estaba viva y a salvo.

**-Sí, bueno, creo que Hermione y yo debemos irnos- **Potter trataba a todas luces de alejarla de él, lástima porque él no pensaba dejarla desaparecer tan rápido, quería seguir viéndola, quería sentirla cerca, una erección comenzó a alzarse en sus pantalones, ella era mejor que cualquier puta con hechizo multimorfo encima.

**-Tal vez, debas esperar Granger, hable con tu jefe y me dijo que tu resolverías todas mis dudas- **Ella dudo sobre si creer su farol pero al final pareció convencida, Draco no tenía ni puta idea de en qué departamento trabajaba ella y no le interesaba. Lo único que él quería era cinco minutos para hablar con ella y tenerla cerca, Merlín como había soñado con volver a verla y no pensaba negarse su compañía tan pronto aun cuando ella lo odiara, aun cuando sabía que lo que hubo una vez entre ellos ya no existía y jamás existiría de nuevo, se conformaría con eso.

**-Malfoy, estoy en mi descanso, si gustas esperar a que regrese puedo decirte todo lo que quieras saber en la oficina de mi jefe o puedo mandarte un memorándum si así lo deseas, solo dime que tema en concreto te interesa.-** Draco intento no desesperarse, ella no quería quedarse a solas con él, era más que obvio, negó con la cabeza.

**-No. Necesito que me lo aclares ahora, no tengo tiempo después, soy un hombre muy ocupado, y en cuanto al memorándum no creo tener paciencia para leerlo-** Hermione no podía creer la desfachatez del hombre era un asno, no tenía tiempo según él y quería que ella sacrificara su hora de descanso como el egoísta misógino que era**.- Quizás prefiera que le diga a tu jefe sobre lo poco profesional que eres, al preferir salir a descansa que atender a una persona tan importante como yo**\- Draco decidió jugárselas todas con aquella parapeta absurda e insultante, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que le importaba mucho su trabajo y mostrarse profesional.

Ella apretó los labios y le dio una mirada de socorro a Potter que solo lo veía a él como queriéndole estrangular. Lástima, Potter se quedaría con las ganas de verlo derrotado.

Camino alejándose por donde había venido, seguro que habría alguna sala desocupada donde pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos, escucho sus tacones resonar por el pasillo, dio vuelta en una esquina y se metió en la primera oficina desocupada.

Hermione bizqueo por el pasillo sin ver a Malfoy, ¿A dónde carajos se había metido? Camino unos paso más tratando de escuchar algo, antes de sentir una poderosa mano cerrarse en su antebrazo y jalarla al interior de una sala desierta, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que él la empujara contra el escritorio y cerrara cualquier espacio entre ellos, ella jadeo de sorpresa y abrió su boca dispuesta a reclamar siendo callada por los labios del rubio que devoraron su boca con lujuria y desesperación, Draco la beso desahogando todos esos años de frustración y abandono, ella le correspondió con odio mordiéndole hasta sacarle sangre, el empuño sus manos en sus rizos castaños hasta que ella jadeo de dolor y el aprovecho para meter su lengua en ella y saborearla a su antojo. Ella le pellizco con las uñas los brazos tratando de soltarse. Él la monto con su propio cuerpo sobre el escritorio de madera sus manos tocándole por todas partes. Ella se arqueo cuando su cuerpo traidor sucumbió antes sus caricias, pero reacciono al sentirlo intentando subir su falda por sus muslos.

Le odio, le odio más que nunca por hacerle sentir tan joven e indefensa que en un ataque de rabia le golpeo en la entrepierna, Draco se dobló por el dolor liberándola por completo antes de sentir su nariz siendo aplastada contra su cerebro, se tambaleo y cayó al piso con un golpe seco antes de verla salir por la puerta dejando ahí tirado.

Hermione corrió por el pasillo hasta su escritorio, solo paro un segundo antes de soltar un sollozo y tomar su bolso, la puerta se abrió y su jefe salió por ella, con cara de preocupación.

**-¿Que sucedió?-** él estaba confundido al verla con la cara llena de lágrimas, se acercó tomándola en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba, parecía tan frágil que hizo que su corazón doliera por ella. Ella siguió llorando en su pecho mojándole con su desesperación. Cuando ella comenzó a temblar descontroladamente se preocupó enserio ¿Qué le había pasado? ¡Merlín! le sujeto mientras se encaminaba sin soltarla bajo su brazo, se las arregló para evadir a la gente, gracias a Merlín todo el mundo estaba fuera almorzando.

Al llegar a las chimeneas los vellos de su cuello se erizaron avisándole que alguien los observaba sus ojos buscaron por el espacio abierto de la planta, hasta toparse con los plateados ojos de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy lo observaba con profundo odio, algo que claramente lo desconcertó, nunca había tenido problemas con los Malfoy, él no tenía problemas con nadie, era por eso que le habían asignado a su departamento.

Dejo ese pensamiento cuando la mujer en sus brazos jadeo de sorpresa al ver al rubio, algo muy extraño estaba pasando, con rapidez dijo la dirección, se apareció en una chimenea en el callejón Diagon, salió de la tienda aun con Hermione bajo el brazo y camino con agilidad entre la multitud.

Al llegar a la pared saco su varita y la paso por ella, la pared se reabrió dándole el paso, la jalo más cerca sintiendo su pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, ella aun lloraba solo que en silencio, eso le hizo apretar los dientes, sabía que los Malfoy´s eran una basura de personas pero jamás creyó que Malfoy fuera de la clase que ataca mujeres indefensas.

Se apresuró por el local y salió a Londres Muggle, le gustaba el mundo Muggle, tan brillante, ruidoso y moderno, incluso mantenía un departamento ahí para cuando visitaba Picadilly y se hacía tarde, o para cuando quería pensar mientras vagaba solo por la ciudad.

Podría llevarla a su apartamento para que estuviera sola y pudiera calmarse pero no lo haría, no sería apropiado, mejor un lugar tranquilo, era hora del almuerzo, ¡eso es! Un restaurante, uno tranquilo, lejos del bullicio. Alzo una mano aun con ella pegada a su cuerpo. Le ayudo a subir al taxi y subió detrás de ella, ella aun sollozaba, el apretó su mano haciendo que ella le mirara por primera vez, sus grandes ojos chocolate estaban fundidos en lágrimas que empapaban sus espesas pestañas. Se veía tan frágil.

**-Tranquila, no sé qué paso, pero no debes preocuparte, estoy aquí, si quieres hablar, estoy dispuesto a escuchar-** Hermione parpadeo por un momento aclarando su mente dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se había arrojado a los brazos de su jefe, mierda. Anthony vio la vergüenza cubrir sus facciones.

**-Lo siento tanto, debes creer que soy una loca…- **Un nuevo sollozo se abrió paso por su garganta, ella se cubrió la boca con la mano intentando pararlo. Anthony le tomo la mano y se la apretó con suavidad reconfortándola, Hermione vio bondad en los ojos del hombre y supo que por algún motivo podía confiar en él.

**-Yo no te juzgo, la vida es dura y las personas son malas, quizás no todas, pero hay algunas manzanas podridas por ahí…-** Hermione sabía que se refería a Malfoy y de nuevo se sintió mortificada sobre ese asunto, y sobre que su nuevo jefe se enterara que alguna vez estuvo enredada con ese hijo de perra.

**-Yo, te agradezco mucho que me hayas sacado de ahí, no sé cómo explicarme a mí misma y mi comportamiento-** El taxi paro en ese momento, Hermione vio por la ventana que se habían alejado de la ajetreada avenida y ahora estaban en una calle desierta, frente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño restaurante.

Ambos bajaron del auto y mientras Anthony pagaba al conductor, ella pensó sobre las posibles consecuencias de ser franca con su jefe, la mano del hombre posándose con firmeza en la base de su espalda le saco de su rápida meditación. Él le sostuvo la puerta y la invito a entrar al local, no era un cinco estrellas, de hecho era más bien bastante sencillo. A Anthony le gustaba venir ahí y sentarse durante horas disfrutando de una buena comida en solitario mientras veía el paisaje desde la segunda planta, una vez estuvieron en el lugar que él habitualmente tomaba, la camarera los atendió, Anthony ordeno y después ella se marchó dejándoles solos.

Hermione miro por la ventana el paisaje de la calle desierta, era tranquilizante de alguna manera. A su mente vino la imagen de Malfoy tocándola, besándola como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no estuvieran a casi veinte años de distancia de ser quien ellos eran, un sollozo la derrumbo de nuevo, lo odia, odiaba sentirse de esa manera… vulnerable.

Había pasado por tanto para llegar a ser una mujer fuerte de nuevo y ahora después de tanto esfuerzo él venía y lo derribaba todo como si de una casa de naipes se tratara.

**-Oye, cálmate-** dijo su acompañante con voz suave y compasiva **–Si Malfoy te hizo daño pondremos una denuncia, ¿está bien? No se saldrá con la suya, yo te apoyare-** Sus palabras le calentaron el corazón, este hombre, era un buen hombre, le ofrecía apoyo aun sin conocerle, aun sin saber todo lo que existía detrás de esta historia. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. **–No llores ¿de acuerdo? No estés triste, lo resolveremos-**

**-No entiendes, no lloro de tristeza… lloro… lloro de rabia, rabia por haber creído que una persona como Draco Malfoy podía cambiar, que podía ser mejor o al menos intentarlo. Fui una tonta ¿sabes? Fui tonta y me deje enredar por las palabras de un sinvergüenza -**Las cejas de Anthony se alzaron al ver el odio en sus palabras, ¿Qué era esto? ¿De que hablaba ella?, ¿acaso esto era más de lo parecía? Pues él había creído que Malfoy le había insultado o incluso hasta levantado la mano, pero esto… había demasiado detrás de aquellas palabras.

En un arrebato tomo su delicada y pequeña mano entre la suya, ella era hermosa, sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas y aun así eran bellísimos. **–Puedes confiar en mí, Hermione… sé que no me conoces, pero… pero jamás te traicionaría, lo juro.-** Hermione parpadeo haciendo que las gotas saladas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, dedos amables lavaron sus lágrimas y acariciaron sus mejillas. Quizás no estaba bien, pero algo en esa mujer había despertado su lado su lado más protector.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos Anthony se dedicó a escuchar su historia, una historia digna de cualquier drama de Shakespeare, una guerra, un amor/odio profundo, engaños y demás. Anthony reconocía no saber nada de la guerra, sus padres a buen juicio habían sacado a toda su familia del país llevándoles tan lejos como el dinero se los permitió.

**-Y… un día… él solo… solo no regreso-** ella hizo una pausa mientras controlaba los temblores de su cuerpo, temblores debido a la rabia que sentía**\- Y lo siguiente que supe es que al día siguiente anunciado en el periódico estaba su compromiso e inminente boda con una chica de la alta sociedad… yo no supe que hacer, los recuerdos de esa semana son difusos es como si hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo y alguien más hubiera vivido todo aquello, aún recuerdo que deje el periódico en la mesilla del apartamento que compartíamos, recuerdo haberme vestido como una total autómata y haber hecho mis maletas, fui al banco donde mi abuela me había dejado una pequeña herencia, saque todo y me fui- **una risita triste salió de ella como si aquello le hiciera gracia incluso con lo desgarrador de su historia **–Desaparecí no se lo dije a nadie, no hasta que mi…-** ella hizo una pausa y se le quedo viendo con ojos gigantes como dándose cuenta de con quien hablaba.

**-Hermione-** dijo el apretándole la mano, brindándole su confianza. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba aire y se ponía de pie.

**-Lo… Yo, lo siento mucho Anthony, que vergüenza-** dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y tomaba dinero de su bolsa antes de dejarlo, Anthony se paró junto a ella y puso de nuevo los billetes en su mano.

-**No debes avergonzarte, quiero ser tu amigo, Hermione-** ella le sonrió triste y su corazón se encogió ante lo débil y abrumada que ella se veía, ¡Maldito Malfoy! Como se atrevía a destrozar el espíritu de una mujer tan encantadora.

**-Gracias, pero… no puedo seguir hablando, yo necesito tiempo para reponerme, sé que es mucho abusar pero quería pedirte el resto del día, si no te importa- **Quería saber, quería saberlo todo sobre ella pero, también sabía que no debía presionarla, se ganaría su confianza, quería protegerla y para eso debía ser paciente.

**-De acuerdo, pero ten en mente que estoy aquí para ti si es que lo necesitas-** el susurro ronco del guapo hombre a su lado hizo cosas extrañas con ella, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía a nadie que se preocupara de esa manera, ni siquiera sus amigos que aunque ellos la apoyaran todos tenían sus respectivas vidas.

**-Gracias, debo… debo irme-** después de eso se acercó al alto y poniéndose de puntillas deposito un beso en su bronceada mejilla **–De verdad gracias.-** ella se alejó dejándolo sorprendido por su repentina calidez y confianza, Anthony sonrió mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, tanto como ella.

**.0.0.**

Draco se quedó parado durante casi media hora viendo hacia la nada, su corazón sangraba por lo perdido y heridas que si al menos no estaban sanada pero habían cerrado, se quedaron en carne viva al verle partir en brazos de otro. Cuando su cuerpo respondió sus pasos fueron lentos inseguros y mientras las llamas verdes lo tragaban su mente llego a una conclusión, ¡Al demonio! ¡Al demonio con todo y con todos! No se detendría esta vez, la mujer de su vida estaba de nuevo a su alcance y esta vez no sería un niñito cobarde y llorón como en el pasado, destruiría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, a cualquiera…

**-0-0-**

**Bueno Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews**

**XOXO**

**Dragoncita**


End file.
